Seaweed Girl
by PerseusCalton22
Summary: Percy wakes up one day and realizes he is in love with Annabeth! Then something happens and Annabeth is gone! What will Percy do to get her back. Percabeth. Lst Hero never happend.
1. I Have a Date

**Seaweed Girl**

**A/N. Sup? This if my first fanfic and really my first writing on my own. Please review and I hope you like the story! Constructive criticism is welcome just go easy on me I'm not that good with grammar sorry.**

Chapter 1: I Have a Date

It all started the day I woke up with Annabeth right in my face! I opened my eyes, only to see a pair of wild, stormy, but sweet, beautiful, grey eyes staring right back at me.

I almost jumped out of bed, but Annabeth, pushed me back down and also the fact that she was sitting on top of me.

Then she gave me the most wonderful kiss we have ever shared together in our month of dating! She put her hands on my head and threaded her fingers through my hair. The kiss lasted about ten or so minutes. ( But who's counting right?) I could feel her tongue softly pushing against my lips as if asking for permission to come in. I slightly opened my mouth allowing her tongue to touch mine. Annabeth and I, had a slight tongue war, but I soon gave in and let Annabeth take over."( Plus she likes to be the teacher anyway," but don't you dare tell her I said that.)

When she finally pulled away, I still had my eyes shut and my hands on her hips, but I was speechless (which for me was a miracle) until Annabeth gave me a little peck on my cheek.

What came next, I was absolutely not expecting! Annabeth, whispered in my ear and said, "for me to meet her at Zeus's Fist after breakfast," but she didn't tell me why!

She gave me one more big kiss that lasted about twenty seconds and got up. I got up and tried asking her what all of his was about, but all that came out was" wh-wha-what ki-ki-kiss Ze-Zeus o-o-ok wa-wow!"

Annabeth tried not to laugh , but she did a little. I didn't care though, because I always thought she was just gorgeous when she laughed, and I got to see that beautiful smile that I loved so much.

Before Annabeth ran off to join her siblings at her cabin she said," Don't forget Seaweed Brain!" I told her," ok" and just smiled at Annabeth in her camp t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

Next thing I knew, I was standing there dumbstruck in my seahorse covered underwear thinking about the most amazing girl that I knew and she just left "my" room.

Then it hit me all of a sudden sucking the air from my lungs so I couldn't breathe and butterflies started to dance around in my stomach making me feel all tingly inside. I was in love with that cute girl with curly blonde hair that she usually kept in a ponytail, a girl name Annabeth Chase!

I just had to tell her today, but I didn't know how to tell her. Then it hit me again, but this time it made me sick what if she didn't feel the same about me? What if she didn't love me? It didn't matter I had to tell her anyway, so I put that thought away for now and tried to think well what if she did like me. Then the butterflies returned and I felt like I was on Olympus again.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard the conch horn blow signaling it was time for breakfast! So I threw on my camp t-shirt that matched Annabeth's, some faded blue jeans, and my favorite tennis shoes.

As I ran toward the dining pavilion, I knew I had to get Annabeth a gift, but what should I get her? I told myself " to put the thought away till after breakfast." As I got closer, I realized that I was way too excited to eat!

**A/N. Hey guys I hoped you like the story like I said it's my first writing like this ever. So please review it would help boost my confidence up so I can get more out there to you guys!**


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Seaweed Girl**

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews guys and for the help on how to make it better. Sorry on the grammar errors I told you I would probably make a few. Please tell me if you want longer chapters and I'll try to do my best to fix it. **

Chapter 2: I find the perfect gift

I got to the dining pa vilion and couldn't help but smile. I was about to go on a date and tell Annabeth how I felt about her. i

I looked around and couldn't find Annabeth. All of her siblings where there, but she was no where to be found. So I walked over to talk to her brother Malcolm. " Hey Malcolm what's up?" I asked him. " Have you seen Annabeth?" "Sorry Percy." Malcolm told me. " I haven't seen her since she got up."I told him thanks and walked away.

As I walked away I couldn't help, but wonder about where she could be? I put the thought aside as a nymph brought me a plate of food. She gave me a silver plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and strawberries. I got up and walked toward the brazier as I always did to give a burnt offering to the Gods. I gave a majority of my plate to my father since I was feeling very happy today! I also gave part to Aphrodite and said a silent prayer asking her to make this date go well. Last I made one more to Athena, Goddess of wisdom. I asked her to please approve of me and her daughter dating. I never really talked to Athena much, but I really loved Annabeth and I really wanted this to work out.

I walked back to my table with an empty silver plate, smiling uncontrollably and didn't even notice Chiron patiently waiting on me with a suspicious look on his face. "Hello Percy," he said, " you seem to be very excited to day." "UH, we-well ki-kinda." I stuttered back. Chiron just laughed and asked me why I seemed so excited. " Well you see Annabeth kind of, uh well woke me up and told me to meet her after breakfast, and I'm way to excited to eat right now because I have to tell Annabeth how I feel about her today." " Oh, well I see" Chiron said not surprised at all. " Yea well I got to go see if I can find a gift for her. C'ya Chiron!"

I walked out of the dining pavilion and started thinking on what to get here when the unexpecting happened. Athena out of all of the Gods and Goddesses was standing right in front of me with her arms crossed. "Hello Percy Jackson," said Athena in a unusually happy voice " Thank you for the offering I do love pancakes." " Hello Athena," I said, " Your welcome. Did u hear my prayer?" I asked softly. "Yes Percy Jackson I did and that is why I am here." Oh ok, but I really do. Athena cut me off when she told me that she approved. " Really?" I said surprised " Yes Percy Jackson you have proven yourself worthy to me, so I approve of you dating Annabeth." " I would also like to tell you what kind of gift I think you should get her. I think you should get her something of the sea, but in honor of me as well." " Yes ma'am." I said surprised " thank you so much!"

Athena didn't say another word she just vanished into thin air. I stood there smiling and thinking to myself. I cannot believe Athena just approved of me dating her daughter and then she told me what to get her, well kind of sore da.

She told me to get her something from the sea first so that's where I went first to see what I could find. I jumped in and found the perfect thing I saw two of the shiniest pearls I have ever seen. I grabbed them and took them to shore, and I almost took off running until Athena's voice rang in my head. Make it in honor of me.

I jumped back in the water because I can always think better in the water. I started think about how my dad, Poseidon, had created horses.( where the thought came from don't ask) I decided to see what I could do in the foam and I made a small silver chain-link bracelet. I took the two small, shiny pearls from my pocket and used the water to carve them into tiny pearl owls. I put them on the bracelet and and made me a small blue box to put it in.

I ran off towards Zeus's Fist, since I finally found the perfect gift!

**A/N. Hey guys this is chapter two hope you liked it! I'll do my best to get chapter 3 up tomorrow, but I'm kind of busy since my mom is on vacation for two weeks and she is supposedly going make me clean the house, so if I get the chance today or tomorrow to write chapter 3 will be up! Please Review!**


	3. I Wait for my Boyfriend

**Seaweed Girl**

**A/N. Alright guys here is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. Please review and favorite! To BlackConverse24 thanks for reviewing and yea it took me a little bit to know if I wanted her to approve or not, but I did. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Chapter3: I Waitfor my Boyfriend

I walked out of Percy's cabin and headed straight for Zeus's Fist. I was so excited to finally tell Percy how I felt about him.

I wanted to go straight to the rendezvous point so I could sit and think about what I was going to say while I waited. As I was sitting in the grass below Zeus's Fist, everything was silent except my mind. (Which was awful weird considering I was in the forest filled with who knows what.)

I decided not to worry about it and just to think about Percy!

_Flashback_

I got the idea to tell Percy last night. I woke up about to after a dream about Percy.( which happens a lot, but he doesn't know) I couldn't go back to sleep I just laid there and thought about his sea green eyes that seemed so wild, but yet so peaceful depending on his mood, his jet black hair that I loved to weave my fingers in and out of, and his cute smile that I wanted to see all of the time.

That's when I realized that I loved Perseus Jackson, and that I had to tell him tomorrow!

_Flashback End_

I told myself that it didn't matter if he felt the same way or not I was going to tell him how I felt. I wasn't even going to bother asking our parents for permission, since I thought I knew what the answer would be .NO!

As I sit there I didn't know exactly how to tell him, so I tried to think of a plan. I couldn't decide that when he got here I would pin him down and give him the best kiss he has ever had or jus to keep

It simple and sit him down to tell him.

I thought the kiss would help me have more confidence and that would be a major boost, cuz I was nervous as a demigod in the underworld.( I know first hand how that feels.)

I closed my eyes and thought hard about what to do then I finally decided. I was going to give him a big kiss tell him and kiss him again before he could answer.

I sit there feeling pretty accomplished, although I had no idea why. Then all of a sudden out of no where this huge hell hound came out and started to drag me away. It had my arm pinned down so I couldn't get to my knife.

I tried screaming and kicking, but the hell hound had one foot in his mouth and I couldn't kick with the other.

I kept screaming, I hoped someone would hear me, but I don't think anybody did.

I did the only thing I could think and threw my hat for Percy to hopefully see.

**Alright well that's chapter 3. I know it was smaller, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review and fav!**


	4. Where is my Date

**Seaweed Girl**

**A/N. Alright guys here is Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. Please review and favorite! **

Chapter4: Where is my Date?

I was so excited to see Annabeth! Everyone was staring at me as I ran, but I never slowed down.

As I was going through the woods, I heard someone yelling at me. It distracted me so much I ran into the next tree!

" Percy! Yo Percy! Perce slow down man! Ouch my bad!" screamed Grover, " You ok man?"

"Yea I'm good!" I hollered back," what's up G-Man?

" Nothing much just wondering where you going to in a hurry? That's all." Grover explained as he got up to me while I was still laying on the ground.

" Oh" I said, " I'm just meeting Annabeth at Zeus's Fist. Why?"

" Oh-ok" Well I'll just leave you alone then. Sorry!" he said softly and disappointed.

"What is it man it isn't a problem. What's wrong?" I asked trying to comfort him.

" Are you sure? I can talk to you later." he tried to explain to me, sounding a little less sad.

" Yes I'm sure G-Man tell me." I told him.

" Well ok then," he told me, " it's about Juniper. I think I'm. I think I'm in love dude! I don't know what to tell her or if she feels the same way! Can -can you help me tell her?"

" Well I wish I could, but I'm kind of in the same predicament. Sorry!" I explained to him, I told him about this morning and how I couldn't wait to see her! " I got the same problem you do though. I don't know if she feels the same about me or what to say to her."

" OOOKKK then," he said depressed about not knowing what to do. " I'll let you go then, but only if you make sure and tell me what happened!"

" Alright! You know I will. See ya G-Man," I hollered as I ran away.

I was almost to the rendezvous point when I decided to sneak up on her. I stopped running and eased myself up to the rocks, slowly walking around them ready to scream and scare Annabeth! I jumped out from behind the pile of tall rocks and scream BOOOOOOOOO! As loud as I could, but I looked around and noticed no one was there.

I looked everywhere for her, but annabeth was not here to be seen.

I decided to wait a little bit to see if she would show up, but she never came. Then I thought maybe she forgot or worse she ditched me. That wasn't like Annabeth though, so I put the thought away and waited a few more minutes.

She still never came so I thought I would IM her. I pulled a gold drachma from my pocket and found a little spring with the sun shining just right to create a rainbow. I threw in the golden coin and whispered, " O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow show me Annabeth Chase." I was ready to see a beautiful picture of Annabeth, but all I got was a coin in the face. Panic started to spread through my body, because this never happened. I tried one more time and the same thing happened. I tried a different person this time, Poseidon, my dad.

I threw the coin back in and an image of a man in khaki shorts, a blue Bermuda shirt, and a straw fishing hat. I watched as the tanned skin man threw back a great white shark. Before he could cast again I hollered, " Hey dad!" the man turned around and smiled. "Why hello, Percy how are you? How is Annabeth and what is this about you asking for Athena's permission and not mine?" asked Poseidon.

"I'm fine and sorry about not asking you, but I figured you wouldn't mine." I told him.

Poseidon laughed," and you are right," he explained, " I don't care I'm happy for you! Now how is she?"

"Well that's why I called I don't know where she is." I said miserably

"Oh," said Poseidon, "When did you see her last?"

I told Poseidon about this morning even the kiss, but not as detailed as it was. He just winked at me during that part." I thought you might be able to help me find her." I told him, "I even tried to IM her, but they wouldn't go through.

"Well Percy, I don't have any idea where she might be. I can't even find her being a god." He exclaimed.

My heart sank I thought I had lost her agin like a couple of years ago. I told my dad thanks and bye.

I sit down, devastated and wanting to cry until I spotted something on the ground. I got up hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, but sadly it was.

Annabeth's magic Yankee hat.

**That's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it. Please review and fav! **


	5. I Meet my Captor

**Seaweed Girl**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days my brother had class and had the computer. Anyway here is chapter 5 enjoy! **

Chapter:5 I meet my Captor

The stupid hellhound drug me for what seemed like an eternity. I kept screaming and attempting to kick and hit the devil dog, but nothing would stop it.

I just hope Percy found my hat, and maybe he would come find me like he did a couple of years ago when the manticore took me away.

I decided to stop kicking and just rest to save my energy, since I had no idea what was to come.

After maybe another hour or so the hellhound stopped, let me go, and ran off into the woods. I decided that that was really weird for it to just drop me off and run.

The hellhound had dropped me off in this old museum filled with different war chariots, weapons, and shields. I started wandering around and found things from muskets to spears.

I had no idea why it had brought me here as I kept exploring the museum. I walked down this long hallway with pictures of the various wars the U.S. has been in.

When I reached the end of the tunnel I noticed this large throne on the farthest end of the room. The room was as big as an airplane hangar.

I took one step into what looked like a throne room with the large throne made of different weapons on the far end. I took another and heard chains moving.

Then did I realize too late that this was a trap. Chains shot from the nearest warships and airplanes. A chain grabbed me around each arm and leg the carried me towards the throne. As I got closer I noticed that the chains were now being pulled by ghost warriors.

The closer I got the more I wanted to run and scream, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even make a sound.

The ghost soldiers stopped pulling and I looked up, only to see my least favorite god.

" Ares! What do you want from me?" I screamed as loud as I could, " why have you taken me?"

Ares just laughed and smiled. Anger rose through my body, but I knew it was the power of the God of War. How could I be so stupid not to put the pieces together. The warships and planes, all of the weapons, the ghost people, and especially the throne! I'm so dumb to be so smart sometimes.

Then Ares finally spoke, " Well it's nice to see you too!"

Anger filling me up even more, " Ares! What do you want from me?" I said one last time

Ares slightly flinched then put his crude looking smile back on and told me to calm down like I was some little animal.

" The reason I brought you here is so that little punk, Percy Jackson will suffer!" he explained to me, " With you gone he will be heartbroken to see his first love leave him without a trace. He will never find you here and his world will be shattered without you!"

Tears formed in my eyes and I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong. Anger filled my body once more and I spat on Ares' black leather pants.

" I will kill you Annabeth Chase!" exclaimed Ares, " It was not part of the plan, but it very well could be if you don't cooperate."

I have to get free I thought to myself. There must be away.

Ares smiled as if reading my mind. "There is no way out of here you little brat. Those chains are celestial bronze and your little knife couldn't even scratch them." said Ares while smiling like a lunatic.

"Why are you doing this? Why try to make him suffer? I asked, tears coming back to my eyes

"Because you and that punk ruined my reputation! I was the laughing stock of Olympus for months!" he shouted, " and I'm not going to keep you forever Miss Chase. I'm going to send you back after the boy gets over you since he will think your dead. You will go back and see him with some other girl and it will tear you apart as well!"

Why do this to us? I asked irritating him a bit, " you know Aphrodite will be mad at you for breaking us up?" Then it hit me he said Percy's first love. That must that must mean Percy loves me! I was so excited because now I knew he felt the same way and I couldn't wait to see him. That thought only made me sadder though since I wouldn't be able to see him for who knows when, but I know he will come and get me ha has too!

"I don't care what Aphrodite thinks about me breaking you brats up! She can get mad all she wants too!" Ares shouted at me

"Well ok then." I told him sarcastically, "We will see when she finds out."

I made a silent prayer to Aphrodite telling her what Ares had done and for her to please help Percy!

**Well there's chapter 5! Please review it helps me write more cuz I know you guys like it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and maybe I can get the next chapter to you quicker.**


	6. I'm Not the Only One with Problems

**Seaweed Girl**

**A/N. OK, well here is chapter six. Please review and I'm open for ideas.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to PiperElizabethHaynes! Thanks for all of the reviews it really helps boost my confidence, so I can get more out to you guys!**

**Well here it is chapter6!**

Chapter 6: I'm Not the Only One With Problems

I picked up the Yankees cap, and almost burst into tears. I had lost Annabeth again, but this time I had no idea what happened or if she was even alive.

OH MY GODS! What if she's dead? No she can't be I would know if she was. I put the thought away, because I have no idea what I would do if I didn't have Annabeth. I would never be able to move on.

Before I could feel even sorrier for myself I took off through the woods running back to my cabin.

When I got to my I realized the door was open, but I know I shut it when I left. I walked up the stairs only to hear my best friend crying.

"G-Man" I said softly, "Is that you?"

I didn't get an answer. I crept closer to the door to see if it really was Grover. Sure enough there he was sitting on the edge of my bed, chewing on my silk, blue pillow case.

"Hey Grove. What's wrong man?" I asked him trying not to make things worse.

"It's Juniper Percy I I I think she's in some kind of trouble, but I'm not sure what." Grover explained to me, "I've been having these dreams lately, and I know it's not common for satyrs to have such vivid dreams, but it's like someone has sent them to taunt me."

He stopped and started crying even bigger tears. I sit beside him and tried to comfort him, although he started chewing on my bed sheets now.

"Tell me what the dream is about man." I told him

"Well it starts with me and Juniper having a picnic with little satyrs." Grover explained. As he blushed, his face turning red, "Then they shift to her tree during the middle of the night being attacked by a cyclops on one side and dracanae on the other. One night it shows you, me, and someone else, I can't ever make out who though, fighting the monsters, but other nights there isn't anyone there and her her tr tr tree gets completely uprooted and chopped to pieces."

He choked back some sobs and calmed down as much as he could.

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." He told me sadly

"I'm so sorry man if I knew I would've stayed." I said reassuringly. More so to myself, since I felt so guilty now, although I have a major problem of my own.

"It's ok Perce," he managed to say, "I know you have problems of your own. I could tell when your emotions changed for happy to excited then to sadness just as fast. By the way what's wrong with you?"

I forgot how satyrs could read emotions, and ever since Grover created that empathy link between us he could tell how I felt weather I was close by or not.

"Well it it it's Annabeth!" I told him as tears rolled down my face." She's in big trouble man, but I don't know where she is or who took her. I have to go find her, but I got to be here for you too. If we only knew who was behind all of this madness."

Grover nodded softly trying to lift my spirits, although I think his needed more lifting than mine. He was not only potentially going to lose his girlfriend who he was going to ask to marry him, but also a close friend. Grover, Annabeth, and I have been through a lot together, so I know this was really tearing him up.

Tears finally stopped drifting down Grover's face, but the more I thought about it the more tears journeyed down mine.

I was supposed to be strong, not the person who broke down and cried like a little who lost his favorite toy. I was the savior of Olympus I shouldn't be CRYING! That was it though I lost something way more important than a toy. I lost the most beautiful girl in the world, my one true love, Annabeth Chase the girl who mattered more than anything!

I would give my own life to save hers, even if I didn't have the curse of Achilles. Nothing mattered anymore unless she was here with me to enjoy it not even life itself. I never had the chance to tell her and now I may not be able too!

"G-Man," I said with a strong voice.

"Yea Perce?" Grover asked softly.

"I promise that I will find out who did this and I will make them suffer myself!" I shouted, "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Is that so Perseus Jackson?" asked a soothing female voice.

I turned to face the most beautiful goddess, The Goddess of Love herself, Aphrodite.

**Well there is chapter 6. Hope you liked it! Please review and you may get a shout out in the next chapter! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll try to write! Hope you guys/ girls liked it!**


	7. I Fell Sorry for Myself

**Alright guys I know it has been like almost a month or so since I last updated, but here is finally chapter number 7! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in the whole thing so maybe I can get it done in class. I'm in a keyboarding class with loads of free time allowing me to write! Anyway her it is chapter 7!**

**I'm not sure if I said anything about Annabeth's birthday in the early chapters, but today is also her birthday another reason why Percy is giving her a gift. Just thought I would mention that.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story I left it out on all the rest of the chapters so this covers the whole story. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is all Rick's work.**

Chapter 7: I Feel Sorry for Myself

Hopefully Aphrodite answered my prayer and will hopefully help poor Seaweed Brain.

The thought of him made me sad. His sea-green eyes, jet black hair, and his cute smile.

Ares started to laugh and snapped me out of my thoughts. "HaHaHa," Ares laughed as if he was reading my mind. "You thinking of your little boyfriend huh? Better enjoy it while you can!"

This made me so mad! "Curse you Ares!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I think I made have spoke to soon because this pissed him off.

"Take her to the prison!" Ares said with a evil grin. "Goodbye Miss Chase!

As these two skeleton Red Coats drug me away I could still here my least favorite god laughing his heart out.

The skeletons drug me down this long corridor filled with various swords and knives throughout history. It showed swords from medieval times, knives from Greece, and even daggers from the Egyptian age.

Although it was a very good collection I was still as ill as a hornet.

When we reached the end of the hall the skeletons threw in a cage that was very old looking with odd designs sketched around it.

They locked me up and vanished.

In my little prison I had a bed, a sink, a toilet, and a microwave. Why there was a microwave I still haven't figured it out.

I sit down on the bed which was harder than the ground I stood on, and it was shorter than me.

The sink had a small drip, just small enough to annoy you. I looked over at the toilet. From my observations it looked like it hasn't been cleaned since it was installed, which could've been centuries ago. I decided if I ever had to go I would hold it as long as possible.

Maybe Percy will show up before I have to go.

Percy. Just saying his name made me want to cry. I missed my boyfriend. I wished he was with me since we went on every quest together except for the time I was kidnapped by the manticore.

Now Percy was going to have to do the same thing as that time and come rescue my sorry butt.

How could I let this happen especially on my birthday! Some birthday this was being stuck in the God of War's prison.

I was gonna tell Percy that I loved him today to! I was going to tell him how I really felt.

I've been thinking about this for sometime now. I finally decided I needed to tell him because that would be the right thing to do. I had to find the right time and then I realized it about two weeks ago. I knew I had to do it on my bday.

Just thinking about it was making me cry. I couldn't help it anymore I just burst into tears and shoved my head into my pillow. Soon tears covered my pillow and started seeping onto my covers.

I couldn't help, but feel sorry for myself. It was all I could do to keep from falling completely apart. I sit up and propped myself up against the cold stone wall. I closed my eyes thinking of Percy, my sweet Percy. I thought about what happened this morning and hoped that I would see him again soon.

The thoughts of him made me smile this time and I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Ok guys that was chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Since it was my first update in like a month. Sorry again about that. Anyway I'm taking a keyboarding class this semester so maybe I will have more time to write so I can update! I want write this weekend ether though sorry going to a ballgame in St. Louis. Go Cardinals! I promise ill update as soon as possible. It'll help if you review!**


	8. The Unexpected Happens: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story! All the characters belong to Rick! I'm sorry it has been so long since the last update. Please I need more reviews to boost my confidence. By the way I've totally made up Annabeth's birthday I have no idea when her real birthday is.**

Chapter 8: The Unexpected Happens: Part One

"Hello Percy and Grover. How are my cuties doing today?" said Aphrodite in her beautiful tone, "Are you ready for your quest against my X?" her tone changing from sweet to hatred.

"Uh what are you talking about?" I asked bitterly even though I knew it might come back to haunt me, but I couldn't help it she took me by total surprise.

"I'm here to help you of course; my stupid x-boyfriend went too far this time messing with true love, hehe."

"Mrs. Aphrodite, ma'am I'm ready to go! Has it been you sending me these dreams I'm having?" Grover said with aggression and fear in his voice, I was surprised he spoke up. "You must tell me, please I need help! How can I save her?" tears slowly started to slide down Grover's face.

"Wait! What's going on here?" I asked so confused

"Why Percy, my dear, I'm here to help you boys with your women problems, and yes poor, Grover dear, it has been me sending you those dreams of yours. I've been trying to warn you about what is to come within the next week."

"What!" Grover screamed

"Yes silly satyr it will happen on the 20th, exactly one week from today. Monsters will be turned loose on your camp; your sweet Juniper's tree will be demolished

"What! Who would do such a thing?" Anger filled up inside of me, "It's not the titans again is it? Oh Gods, there's no way."

"Percy my sweet dear please hush." She said impatiently, "We do not have much time."

"Wait you said X-Bf, which means it can't be a titan you've never dated one, or have you?" Grover spoke up with confidence again, still surprising me since he was bawling his eyes out 5 minutes ago. "You me Hephaestus don't you?"

"Yes, Grover you are right it is not a Titan, but it is not Hephaestus, I'm actually talking to my old husband again I realized I made a mistake and I've a recent break-up with someone else." Aphrodite said while starting to cry, I wanted to comfort her, but how to you comfort the Goddess of Love about a break-up? "Ares messed up poor Thalia Grace's love life, one I wanted perfect, so I left him now he's taking revenge on my next three greatest projects; you, Grover, and poor helpless Nico. Now are you ready to face the God of War and an army of monsters alongside the Son of Hades?"

My mouth dropped half way through her little spill, my mouth suddenly felt like cotton. I had no idea what to do, my head was spinning, I wanted to just throw up. So I apparently had to find Nico di Angelo, a friend, but not so friend of mine and with Grover defeat an army of monsters along with the God of War himself again.

"You mean we have to do this all alone?" Grover asked shaking out of his wits, losing all of his confidence.

"No you silly satyr, you will have my help along with a couple of my friends." Explained Aphrodite, while giving us a little wink as she said "friends" like it could be a good or bad idea.

"Uh, what friends," I asked

"Oh you will see Son of Poseidon. Two of them I think you will greatly appreciate!"

"Ok, now what do we have to do to get Annabeth, and uh Juniper back? And whoever Nico has involved in this thing, and what about Thalia is she ok?"

"Oh I'm sorry Percy, but Miss Grace won't be joining us on this quest, and neither will her fiancé, or should I say x-fiance? Either way they don't have any part in this anymore since they split up over that stupid fight Ares caused! Now let's get down to business shall we? A couple of friends should be here shortly, I think you will appreciate their help Percy as long as one don't kill you!"

Out of nowhere an owl landed on my bed post and I knew I was in trouble; there was only one person that could be, but just as the owl landed the smell of sea salt filled the air even more than normal.

Poseidon formed from a mixture of bubbles through the open window; the owl gradually grew into the form of the Goddess Athena.

All I could think of was either the next Civil War beginning with the death of me, or the two would actually cooperate. The first thought seemed more likely as Athena drew a knife to my throat.


	9. I get a Bunk Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO its all Rick!**

**Come on and hurry and post more about the House of Hades!**

**Anyway Chapter 9, hope you enjoy.**

**I get a Bunk Mate:**

Percy and I, together in the woods back home, holding hands with nothing disturbing us, the sound of the creek washing away stress, and wishing time would freeze with us together like this forever.

"Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you. I…

Bang! Bang! AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Where are these screams coming from? Why does someone have to ruin this perfect day with Percy! He was fixing to tell me something.

All of the sudden I sat upright in the middle of my bed. No, it was only a dream! Ugh!

AAAAHHHHH! Wait there's that scream again. Where's it coming from? "Well I might as well get up and see if I can manage to see something." As I got up and when to my jail door, another girl appeared from around the corner screaming for help as she was doing the best she could to run away from whatever was chasing her.

I didn't recognize her, but I knew she was a demigod, or she wouldn't be running away from a pack of hellhounds. Oh my gods! A pack of hellhounds was chasing her.

As she threw knifes, daggers, and swords at the demon-dogs, some burst into gold powder like most monsters when destroyed with celestial bronze, although her hits were luck because she was throwing them over her head as she ran.

Then it happened, the girl tripped over a loose chain that had once tied up an old body, probably for some kind of torture. The girl hit the ground with a large thunk! She was out cold, blood slowly started to ooze from her head. She had apparently landed on a broken piece of metal from one of the other cells.

The hellhounds barked and howled with victory as they were about to receive their next meal. As the leader of the pack (or well I guess it is, it's the biggest one anyway) stepped forward as was fixing to pounce, on the poor helpless girl, I turned my head, but as I was turning Ares showed up and destroyed the hounds.

"Stupid dogs," he murmured, "I told them to chase her to the prison; not kill her at the prison! Oh well, let's take a look."

Ares took his time getting to the girl. "Well hello there sweetheart," he said to me grinning like an evil clown, "You getting comfortable in your new home? You better!" When he finally reached the body, blood had done seeped into most of her hair. The mystery girl just lay their unconsciously. Ares didn't feel any pity. He just picked her up and slung her into the same cell as me.

"Keep her alive missy," Ares said with anger, "She's better to me alive than dead. Nico won't bother fighting in the monster war if she's gone."

"Wait! What war?"

"Oh, you will see girly; I mean it is over you and little unconscious there."

I looked down to avoid Ares's eyes. Anger filled up inside of me, but I knew it was only Ares's power. When I looked back up he was gone leaving only the faint smell of blood from past wars.

I rolled her over and almost fell from shock. This was the first time I actually paid close attention to her looks; the girl looked, well she looked just like me! Blonde hair and wild grey eyes, "Mystery girl who are you?"

**Sorry this chapter was so short didn't really have any more ideas for this chapter. Sorry! I'll try to make the next one better.**


End file.
